SPONTANEOUS LOVE
by dip1080
Summary: Zexion wants nothing more than to read in the castle library but when he gets stuck with training a new member yet again will he get more than he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

New story YAY! well I hope you enjoy and such. Just sayin' it is going to sound smarty and stuff because it's in Zexion's POV the whole time so yeah. Oh and some parts he is bit of a snob but that's just how I see him.

Disclaimer goes here: I don't own kingdom hearts!

Song suggested to listen to: Blink 182: what's my age again?

Chapter 1: a new member and a growing burden

I smelled old leather. It was what I always liked the most about the library. It made me feel safe or maybe at home. I have to say that the smell has to be my favorite even though I'm the only one that can even smell it on account of my sensitive nose. It certainly has to be better than the normal body-odor and chemicals that plague the white walls of this castle. Or even the average smells of the other members of the organization. Which most aren't very pleasant; double the fact if we are all in one room like in our meetings.

The thought of our meetings reminded me that we were supposed to attend one on the occasion of a new member. We are all ordered to attend but few really do. At least not the higher ups like me or the ranks above me, excluding Xemnes himself. I never went in the first place. Reading seemed like a better use of my time but then again I could read through the meeting if I wanted. Thus, coming to the conclusion that I just don't care about any new members.

The new members tended to be ruder. No respect for their elders. They were loud annoying and I think we would do just fine by ourselves. The original six I mean. In addition, the new members had a knack for bothering me when I wanted to be along the most. They seemed to want to know why I'm so quiet and always reading. Not that number two didn't have that covered already.

I say this as if there have been a lot of new members when, gratefully, there have only been two. Three if you count the newest. The first to become an outsider of the original six is a male named Saix, the other, Axel. Saix isn't bad, only when he observes me and the others from afar, which I'm sure our leader told him too, is he a bit off setting. Axel on the other hand bothered me mostly when he first arrived. Mainly because I was the only one to train him but needless to say, now that he no longer needs me to guide him, we dislike each other. I'm not surprised. We had clashing personalities in the first place but now we tend to call each other harsh names or say rude comments when we meet by accident.

All and all, I think I made my point. I just wish the new member to be a bit calmer. Or if nothing else leave me be in with my books. Which brings me back to my current location: The library. There are few books I haven't read at least two times. 'I'll have to make a point to request new ones.' I always say but never really do, knowing if I were request new books I would have to depart with some of the other books to make room. Some of which I have read ten or twelve times simply because I loved the book so. And those I don't think I could ever just throw out, such as the one I have in my hands now.

It's an old one. I think a hundred and fifty years old to be exact. The book is a journal of a boy with schizophrenia and the things he experienced in his time. It's written in latin but that's no problem seeing how I know latin just as well as my first language. That and latin is also a great solution to prying eyes. Not that I would have anything to hide in the books I read; it is only that I do not wish to be hovered over when reading. Or any time for that matter.

Still, I sit in my red velvet chair, reading the words on its tattered pages with a cup of tea. The smells of mint and sugar fill my nose and I start to forget the world around me when I pick up another sent. Cinnamon, spices... and a hint of lavender. Axel. Instantly my slight smile drops and a frown forms on my forehead. I close my book and even before I take off my reading glasses completely the fiery redhead burst through the solid doors. I see him right away with my chair facing the door for just this reason.

"What is your business here, Axel? Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy a book?" I say without emotion as I finish taking off my glasses and lift my head further up.

"Congrats, Zexy! You're going to be a daddy again!" The redhead yelled with glee in his voice. My face knitted in confusion. I had never been a father and was certain I would not be one anytime soon, if ever.

"First of all, do not refer me as 'Zexy'. You know my preferred name; Use it and secondly, from that statement I can only assume that you have finally gone insane. I must say though, I didn't expect it to take this long." I responded dryly, putting my glasses back on and opening my beloved book.

"But Zexy fits so much more!" The redhead exclaimed as he stepped further into my secondary home, "And if you're going to be like that I guess I can just tell the leader that you disobeyed his order to babysit the newbie."

I had to check if he really said what he did. There was no way. I had just trained Axel. It was his turn to train someone, not mine. "But-"

"If you don't believe me, go ask him." Axel looked like he was telling the truth. "You look confused." The fire element let out a sigh, "He's a water element. If I train him, he'll win every fight no problem and Saix is too busy kissing Xemnes's ass so it backtracks to you. Got it memorized."

My confusion was replaced with annoyance. Just my luck, I didn't want to deal with another brat and I get stuck with the new member. If I was a religious man, I would say that God hates me but then it wouldn't solve anything. I let out a sigh; much like the one Axel did only moments ago, and took off my glasses once again. "Where is this one?" I said beginning to get out of my chair.

Before I could fully stand I got scent I had never smelled before in the castle. 'The new member' I said to myself. It was different from most of the other scents. It was a bit more faint but strong at the same time. I got a hint of fresh cut grass and... sand? Ocean water... a small dash of sea life. Then a musky after-smell. The musk told me the new member was male. It was logical that he would smell like ocean water seeing how he was a 'water element' but the other smells confused me a bit. Axel smells like cinnamon because he wears cologne and the lavender/musk is his normal scent but sea life? Where would that come from besides a real ocean? And if it is from an ocean, where would this ocean be because there is certainly none around here.

By the time I come out of my own thoughts, the cloaked male stud in front of me. Hooded up. His hand is outstretched and he towered over me just like the rest of the organization. The only other thing I notice is that from what I can see in his little exposed skin is that he's tan. Then as I outstretched my hand and the scent hits me, tenfold. My nose wrinkles and I cover the lower half of my face. It takes everything for me not to vomit at the overwhelming stench.

Even from his covered face, the male looked confused. Axel, being next to the boy, put his hand on his shoulder and started to explain, "You see here, Zexy has a very sensitive nose. So I suggest scrubbing good unless you want him to yell at you every day and trust me I learned this from experience." The hand gave a comforting pat and the cloaked male looked up to the redhead with what looked to be a pouting face. "Well, he won't yell at you. Maybe mess with your head, but not yell... good luck." And with that Axel proceeded to leave the library, slamming the large wooden door behind himself.

With the two of us alone now, the room was silent and I still clung to my sleeve. My nose still wrinkled and the male's scent still hung in the air. I took a few steps back, almost running into my beloved velvet chair. The male still looked confused and didn't move from his stance, which happen to be his back straight with his hands to his sides. "I suppose I'm responsible for showing you around, am I not?" I said hoping he understood me on account of my voice being a bit muffled. The cloaked figure nodded yes quickly as if to avoid conversation. 'If he stays that simple maybe I'll halfway like this one.' "Ok I'll show you around but first," I said removing my hand from my nose and gagged before I put my hand back in the same place, "Please go take a bath."

I moved to go back in my chair. Just before I set my book in my lap, I noticed the smell get stronger. I looked up to find the boy in front of me, only a step closer and one arm holding the other. I started to put my book back. "You don't know where the showers are, do you?" I asked as I stood up for the second time without reading a whole page. The boy shook his head yes and his area of vision fell to the floor. "There are two choices: You can shower in the public showers or they have a bathroom in your bedroom. Because you're new I'm going to assume the latter is your pick. Not that I blame you." I said walking past the male.

My feet padded softly on the hard marble floor stopping only to open the heavy wooden door. I continued to walk for a few seconds before I noticed there were no footsteps following me. I stopped abruptly and looked behind me. Sure enough, there was no one there. I turned on the ball of my foot and opened the heavy door again to find the boy standing further in the library instead of further from it. He stood near my chair and slowly but carefully picked up the book I had been reading. I walked into the library, my hand going back over my face just as the boy set the book down and picked up my reading glasses. "Please don't break them."

The male spun around to face me again. Seconds later, his head downcast and cautioned again. "And follow me this time." I said through my black mask of clothes and leather gloves. I turned to walk out the door, making sure the male was there.

I didn't question why he didn't do as I told him to the first time. The first few weeks of becoming a Nobody is odd. You barely remember anything, just take orders or take requests. But even then your head is in a daze. Your mind isn't like it's self for the first few hours; it slowly comes back to your original personality but it takes time. I went through this phase with Axel and he was quiet most of the time, thankfully. The only downside is, having to 'babysit' them until they have enough reason to learn to use whatever weapon they get. They don't speak much, if at all. The most I have heard from a new member the first week is two or three words. I would like to believe that it's what the lower Nobodies are like but I can only guess.

I continued to think on the subject until we reached the main hallways of the sleeping quarters. The area was void of any noise aside from footsteps. The reason being that very few members stay in their bedrooms long and if they do, like me, they do not make much racket. The rooms provide little entertainment in the first place. There is no television or radio or anything other than a bed, closet, and bathroom/shower. The walls are white just as the other parts of the castle, even though we have the option of painting it, and the only thing on the doors are our numbers.

As I walk I look on the left side of me to the odd numbers of the organization, with the evens being on the right side. 1,3,5,7,9. I stop at the number 9 and the next second I felt a solid figure run into me from behind. The figure backs away quickly and I turn to see him look downcast again. I could almost hear him say 'sorry' but the words never left his mouth nor did his mouth move. I let it slide without my normal sly comment and moved to open the door labelled '9'.

The door opened with no problem and the constant smell of ocean water was replaced with fresh paint and chemicals. I removed my hand from my mouth without fear this time, knowing if any smell could overpower the new members', it would have to be chemicals and fresh paint. The smell of carpet came as well. I looked down to see that, just like all the other rooms, this one had the fluffy flooring too. I stepped on the new floor and turned to see the male wary of the room. 'He may be a good fighter if he's not scared of everything.' I thought to myself when the male finally did come into the white room.

He walked over to the bed that was pushed to the wall just as everyone else's and looked down to the four sets of uniforms. "You will have to do laundry on the weekends. The other two days of the week you are free to wear what you wish, provided that you can supply those clothes. In other words, if you wish to wear street clothes you have to pay for them yourself although I do highly suggest you do not do as number two who chooses to only wear under garments for those two days." I said with slight disgust of previous memories, "During the week you are required to dress in this uniform. You will also have missions you must participate and that includes going to different worlds to collect hearts from heartless. If you have any further questions, I'm sure they will be answered along the way. If not, wait until you are able to communicate and then ask me or one of the other members. Do you understand?" I finished my speech and headed for the door. I turned back to face the boy just as he nodded yes. "Good. Now, the bathroom is there." I pointed to a door on the left, "The closet, next to it. The water for the shower is self explanatory. Come and find me in the room labelled '6' when you done."

I left before I could get a response. I walked briskly to my own room, not wishing to smell the other members through the solid doors. My feet finally found their way to the room and my hand turned the knob desperately. Within second I my nose was filled with the familiar scent of books and tattered paper. My Lexicon sat on my neatly folded navy blue sheets. The book flew open at my command as I sat down on my bed. I figured I could read, even if I have read the book at least fifteen times, for a good few minutes before I was forced to show the new member around the vast castle. I read over the information I had gathered about the heartless and got all the way to files on the ones I encountered over time before I heard a slight knock on my door. I set the large book back on my folded sheets and forced myself off my inviting bed.

My hand wrapped around the cold brass door knob and I opened the heavy door to find the same cloaked figure. The new member's smell hit me again but this time it was fainter. Not as overpowering. The smell was now more like fresh air with a hint of musk. I took a deep breath, "Much better." I said moving out of the door and into the hallway, locking my door behind me after making sure I had the key. "Let's proceed before I regret following orders so peacefully."

My feet padded softly on the hard floor for the thousandth time today. I looked to my side to see Number 9 walking with me. I thought on what to show to him first. I thought about showing him the meeting room, or the gray area. 'Maybe I'll show him...' I said in my head before I heard a slight groaning noise. It was an odd mix of different sounds, some high pitched and some deeper. I looked over to the new member with a confused look on my face and saw the boy holding his stomach. 'He's hungry.' I thought realizing he was the one making the odd sound. "I guess I will show you the kitchen first then." my voice said as I made a sharp left, towards the place where I would be able to prepare food. The new member took a second to realize I had turned but I soon found him by my side again, him having to run to catch up to me.

As we walked, I smelled some of the other members indicating that if they were not in the kitchen, they had been there not too long ago. Earth, a hint of tree sap, and hints of metal. Lexaeus... Old spice, more musk than normal, and a little sugary smell at the end. Xigbar.

A deeper frown formed on my face at Xigbar's smell. Lexaeus, I didn't mind. We have had conversations of real meaning before. He's the closest thing to a friend that I have in the organization but he is like me and prefers not to be bothered on his down time. The only time we talk is if we are paired for a mission that requires two Nobodies. Xigbar on the other hand, is loud and tends to engage in physical contact knowing that I detest it. He is rude and despite him having these qualities, he is still smart. Which confuses me. From my experience, people that are loud and touchy tend to be... how can I say, stupid. Aside from this, I do not enjoy being touched or having my eardrums put to a test of how much they can handle so in turn, I do not enjoy Xigbar's presence.

We reached the kitchen doors and I pushed the door open to see only Lexaeus. I felt relief wash over me only to have it ripped away when I heard Number two's voice. "ZEXYY!" I felt an arm wrap its way around my neck, pulling me closer to the elder male. I smelled a stronger combination of his scent. I was tempted to hit the male to free myself but it would do no good. His grip would only strengthen and I would only smell more of the male's chest. "I haven't seen you in forever!" He says as he ruffled my hair with his other hand, "You're always hiding with your books! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a book!" The grey/black haired male said, removing his hands and moving to the center of the room with Lexaeus.

"Hello, Number two. Number five" I say as I fixed my hair. The new member slowly moved fully into the room, no one taking notice but me.

"Oh come on! We are on a first name bases here." The male said placing his arms outstretched in front of him. "We've only known each other since you were like seven." I frowned. He always used that excuse when I insisted on having a work related relationship only. Nevertheless, it is true, he has known me for an extended time period but I was never too fond of him as I have said before. Which explains my reason for ignoring him and advancing to the refrigerator. I can hear his sigh from behind me as I begin to dig for something to fix.

I decided on making macaroni and cheese with broccoli and chicken. I start to pull out all the ingredients and hear the same groaning noise as the one in the hall. I look over to see the new member holding his stomach again. "Don't worry this doesn't take long to fix and if you don't like it, we have bread, peanut butter and jelly." I told him grabbing a cutting board and gloves.

"I'm impressed. You got Zexy to be a little housewife. I would eat it if I were you. He doesn't cook for someone every day." I heard Xigbar say. I didn't have to look behind me to know he was talking to the new member with his arm around him, just as he did with me moments ago. I was tempted to give him a glare but instead I chose to keep working, only vocally did I reject the idea of me being 'a housewife.'

"I'm making food for myself as well because I do not wish to eat a sandwich at this moment. It has nothing to do with any form of affection or as you put it, tending to my 'housewife' duties." I answered dryly and with no emotion but annoyance as I began to chop the chicken so I could pan fry it, "You of all people, Number two, should know that I will not do no such a thing unless I am included in the bargain in some way." I finished chopping the chicken and began to boil the broccoli and noodles, grabbing cheese as I went.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got you Zexy." Xigbar responded unamused, "Anyways, you must be the new member, kid." The male said, focusing on the boy instead on me, "What's his name again?" The question wasn't directed at anyone in particular but it made me realize that I didn't know his name. I thought back to confirm that Axel didn't tell me nor did I remember to ask. I stopped for a moment to think if it was ever mentioned in the morning bulletin that I had read before my trip to the library. The only thing that came to mind was that it said there would be a new member but nothing on the member's name. 'They probably didn't know it yet.' I was beginning to regret not going to that meeting. But, thankfully, Lexaeus had me covered, "Demyx." I let out a silent sigh of relief and continued fixing lunch. 'Demyx.' I thought about the name. I found it ironic that if you rearrange his name, it becomes the name of a sea turtle. Then again that was probably the bases for his weapon in the first place.

"Demyx, hu? Nice name, kid." I heard the grey haired male say along with a patting sound telling me that he was releasing Demyx from his hold and either coming to bug me or sit at one of the tables. I hoped for the latter. I heard footsteps as the water for the noodles and broccoli started to boil. I felt relief when I heard a chair run across the floor and a dead weight plop down. Good, I could focus on my cooking now. "Come on, kid, have a seat." I heard Xigbar say. The next moment I heard the same chair scrape and dead weight hitting the seat but this was more cautioned and a bit forced. As if he would have rather stand, but did not want to refuse the request. It most likely came from the taking orders aspect of being a new Nobody. I started to place the chicken in the pan, now that the other things were being prepared, and waited to start the cheese until close to the end.

"So you're telling me, Zexy, that if we were both hungry, you would make me food if you could eat some too." Xigbar stated while I dug for spices. "'Cause, I would take that deal any day of the week." I felt slight annoyance. Of course he would be the one to turn my words against me like that. Not saying I wouldn't have thought of it as well but I would be respectful enough not to say anything unless provoked or annoyed with whoever made the comment but it is Xigbar we're talking about. And for that, I should have seen it coming.

"No, Number two." I said in the same dry tone as always and continued to place spices on the chicken as it cooked, stirring it every once in awhile.

"What, why not!?" I heard him yell louder than necessary, "You're doing the same thing for the newbie! Unless you suddenly grew a nice bone in your body and decided to use it." I grew more frustrated. Yes, I guess I was being nice but what of it. Couldn't I be nice without having another motive besides the act of being nice... Ok, I could see where he was going but once in a blue moon I enjoy seeing that I am somewhat still human and I don't see any issue with that. I don't see why he would care for that matter.

"I do not wish to cater to the likes of you, Number two. Besides, you are capable of fixing your own food. He is not and if he dies from starvation, the first person the leader is to blame is me." Of course I would not admit to being nice just because. I would never hear the end of it. Not to mention if Axel were to discover me being nice. Then surely it would be brought up every time I encountered the red head and that would get overwhelming fast.

"...Fair point I guess." I heard Xigbar's voice say. "Anyways, I'm going out on a limb and say you were left to take care of the newbie." I hate when he's right. I didn't answer him and stirred the chicken after getting another pot for the cheese. I checked the noodles and saw that they were done so I proceed to carry the whole thing to the sink to be strained. "And I'll take that as a yes." Xigbar said and I still remained silent. I knew he was trying to get me to talk, if not me then Lexaeus. He always tried to get me to talk more, another thing I didn't like about the grey haired male. But not only that, I had already talked to him more than I normally do and I wasn't about to have the old man be the one to break my pattern.

I could tell the male was about to try again but his phone interrupted him. It played a song I had never heard but I liked. Not that I would admit to liking the same music as Xigbar. "'~And it feels like I am just too close to love you~" I turned to see the male reaching for his phone. He flipped open the device we were all assigned in the beginning stages of awareness and frowned at the screen, "I gotta go guys." He proceeded to get up from his chair and walk in the direction of the door to my relief. "Nice meeting you newbie. Good luck training with Zexy and don't let him kick you around okay. He may seem harsh but he's a softy on the inside, I know it... I just haven't found that part yet." Xigbar said smiling and saluted with his right hand, just above his eye patch, as if to say, 'Catch ya' later.'

As soon as the door closed I turned to Lexaeus and Demyx, "Thank god." I said crossing my arms and looking at Lexaeus. He seemed to agree and the sides of his lips curled up in a rare small smile. Demyx let out a slight chuckle. It surprised me but it felt oddly warm. I figured it was only the fact that I was by the oven. Which reminded me that I still had food on the stove.

I turned to find the broccoli done and the cheese melted. The chicken was already cooked. All there was to do now was fix a plate. "You can either put everything together like me, or eat it separate. Whichever, it does not matter to me." I said grabbing a plate for myself and Demyx. "There is enough for one more, Lexaeus. Just don't inform Number two." I gave Demyx the other plate and headed to get my own food. Only when I began mixing all the ingredients, did I realize that my own stomach groaned. I ignored this and went back to fixing my plate, the only reaction to it being a slight hesitation.

Demyx jumped from his chair and stood right behind me, mirroring my actions as far as the food was concerned. "No thank you. Just ate." The silent hero said almost as emotionless as me. "Besides, it seems Demyx has already taken my share." I looked to see that, in fact, Demyx had his plate full and in a mound that would be considered the Mount Everest of food. I wondered how much his stomach would hold as I finally sat down.

I took the seat in front of Lexaeus and Demyx took the one next to me. I picked up a fork and stabbed a piece of chicken, blowing on it before finally eating. I looked over to Demyx to see he was about to do the same, "It's still hot so don't-" Before I could finish my sentence, the male had put the fork full in his mouth. It seemed he was ok for a few seconds before he sucked in his cheeks to resemble a fish and waved his hands rapidly to fan his mouth. I thought how it wouldn't do very much good seeing how his mouth was closed but I guess it is an involuntary action. I signed at him, "-burn yourself." 'This one isn't very smart, is he?' I thought, taking another bit of my food and watched the boy as he finally got the scolding first piece down.

I turned to talk to Lexaeus just as Demyx shoved another bit of food in his mouth, blowing on it this time. "I'm going to assume you don't have a mission today." I said before I followed Demyx's actions.

Lexaeus looks up at me, "I do, but it is at night." I looked at him with the closest thing to pity I could manage. Night missions are harder. More dangerous and over all require more work. I had only been on one or two but I didn't enjoy it one bit. One mission was to kill at least a thousand heartless and the other was to kill a heartless the size as a building, not to mention I was in the pride lands, thus I was a lion the whole time. Meaning not only did I have a lesser range of attacks but I also had to learn how to walk and use my weapon in that form. Needless to say I was not a happy camper when I returned. "I guess that is one of the benefits of training someone...no missions I mean."

"True but it still is not very pleasant." I said scooping up more of my lunch. I looked to Demyx and saw him shoving food in his mouth faster than necessary now that the food had cooled down. At the rate he was going, he probably couldn't taste the meal at all. 'I wonder when he'll notice...'

The male finally looked up for a moment to find both me and Lexaeus staring at him with his cheeks puffy and cheese sauce dripping from his lip. One of my eyebrows rose slightly before Demyx swallowed what was in his mouth with a big gulp to act as a sound effect. A large goofy smile hung on his face a second later. The remainder of the gulp stuck to his teeth with a small piece of broccoli caught in between his two front ones. My expression turned to one of disgust while Lexaeus on the other hand, chuckled slightly.

"He reminds me of you as a kid. Before all this started." The silent hero said. I looked back at him surprised. Not many of the members know but Lexaeus knew me before I showed up at the radiant garden castle. He knew my parents as well but he never talks about the time before they left me. He won't tell me what really happened to them or what they were like despite my efforts. In fact that comment has to be the first thing he has ever told me about my childhood without me remembering it myself. I wasn't sure what to say so I remained silent, secretly hoping he would reveal more.

In the process, I heard shuffling beside me and turned to see the new member shifting his gaze from me to Lexaeus in a repeater motion. The boy continued to look at the both of us as he lifted his fork and shoved another mouthful past his lips, chewing slowly. It reminded me of a cow chewing on grass the way his jaw moved up and down. I blinked twice before my eyes trailed back to Lexaeus. I questioned his memory and if I could even began to believe that I acted like this male, even as a child. "I'll disregard that comment instead of taking it as an insult." I said getting up from my seat to get a glass of water, "Back to our previous conversation, do you know where you're going yet?" I asked while reaching for a glass out of a cabinet just below the shelf with the spices. Why we have it set up that way, I do not think I will ever figure out.

"Atlantica." The fifth member said with a bit of distaste. His shoulders went higher and he seemed to shiver slightly. I found it amusing. The silent hero, a merman. The thought was almost enough to make me smile. To be truthful I was almost tempted to beg the leader to allow me to go on the mission just so I could get a look at the comical sight. Then again I would be a merman as well and the thought of swimming around shirtless for an extended period of time with a male that I see almost every day on top of the fact that I considered him my brother did not settle well. Not to mention I would not be much use with my weapon completely dissolved in a matter of minutes.

"Well I wish you good luck." I said knowing that he would do just fine and headed for the refrigerator. It didn't take long to fill my glass up but when I did turn around again; I saw that the food on Demyx's plate was gone along with the rest of mine. I stared at the plate momentarily before I looked to Lexaeus. His head was still down cast and I could tell he was still in the act of dreading the upcoming mission so it couldn't have been him. Not only that but he also would have asked if he wanted some of my meal, not simply taken it.

Demyx on the other hand seemed to be regretting eating so much. His hand lay on his stomach and his head was leaned back in the chair. He slouched and looked sleepy. "Number nine..." I walked over to the table and set my drink down, Lexaeus perking up in the process, "Would you like to attempt to play charades in explaining why my food is gone or shall I ask Lexaeus for an answer." My arms crossed and Demyx put his hands up in defence. His head downcast once again. I sighed unamused, "Luckily for you, I wasn't planning on finishing the rest so I guess I could let it slide this time. Not only that, if you end up bruised the first day the person the leader is to blame is me just as the starving incident that I mentioned... besides the bruising can wait until training begins"

I walked over to grab both plates with Demyx scrunching up more, still in defence mode, and set them in the sink to be washed later. "Well, Lexaeus, I am afraid we must depart. I still have to show Number nine the rest of the castle." I said walking to the door with Demyx getting up to follow. Lexaeus nodded his head in response before he got up himself and created a portal to leave.

Demyx, while in the process of walking in my direction, noticed the portal. He seemed oddly intrigued by it. "It's a portal." I said. The ninth member turned to me once again, "I'll show how to make one yourself later but for now we still have a task at hand." The male looked disappointed. It is like I had refused to supply him with ice cream on a hot day. It made me remember the feeling of guilt. I cleared my throat, "But, perhaps after we are done... I could attempt to teach you-" before I could finish my sentence I felt a pair of arms around me.

I realize Demyx is hugging me. I could feel the glee radiate off of him and my face smash into his chest with my hands remain at my sides. My whole body tenses and I feel my face heat up. I breathe in to smell of the male's scent with the same intensity from when I first met him. My nose wrinkles in response and my arms push him away before I could stop myself. My leather glove finds its way back to my nose. I coughed intensely as I backed up more, bumping into the door and almost losing my lunch. When my coughing dies down I lift my head to see Demyx himself, backing up. His body language looked as if he was concerned. "Maybe that was my fault for being too kindly but let me make this very clear," I started to say with a few coughs in between, "Don't you EVER do that again! Am I understood?!" I said as I managed to lift myself from a hunched over position, still a little shaken by the sudden act of affection. The male shakes his head in an up and down motion. "Good. Let us continue then."

I pick the rest of myself together and walk out the kitchen door, instructing Demyx to follow me. He did as he was told and trailed me into the hallway. I decided to show him the grey area; he would be able to meet the other members there most likely, excluding Vexen. He would almost certainly be in his lab. I looked at Demyx to see that he had fallen behind me. His shoulders slouched and his head looking to the ground.

I stopped to let him catch up. He still let his feet drag and it took longer than necessary for him to reach me, not even lifting his head to give any acknowledgment of me stopping. I walked fast to place myself by his side again, "It's kind of like a dog's," I said with him finally looking back to me as I kept my eyes on the path ahead, "I knew Lexaeus and Number two were in the kitchen before I even went in there because I could smell them. Their scent anyways. I could find you just by your smell in the air... So my nose is like a dog's." I said. The male straightened at the sudden conversation, "And the closer I am to someone, the stronger the scent, which is why I dislike physical contact. That and on top of the fact that your scent is new to me which means it can be overwhelming until I get use to it. That's why I would prefer if you keep your distance... at least until I am accustomed to it."

Demyx's body language brightened. He was about to hug me again before a sudden drop in his arms indicating he remembered not to engage in physical contact. I didn't add that I would have liked to not be bothered at all after our training for fear that my effort to get him back to normal before we reached the grey area would be extinguished. But somehow I knew I would be stuck with him from now on, even if I were to be cruel.

The rest of the day was about the same. Demyx met all the members and such. We saw every inch of the castle even though I was confident Demyx would not remember all of the area and I would have to explain it to him more than once seeing how I had to lead him back to the bedrooms. The only difference was that we used a portal instead, with me summoning it. I did let Demyx try but he only led us to everywhere but the rooms and I was finally too tired to take it anymore. I promised I would let him practice more tomorrow resulting in the same glee as before only this time he expressed it with a smile instead.

And it was my final relief when I lay down in my bed, dressed in my night clothes, consisting of pajama bottoms and a T-shirt. In my bed, before I fell asleep, I thought of the events that took place during the day. I thought about how I certainly wasn't expecting to be the one to babysit the new member nor was I expecting to receive my first hug since my time with Ansem the wise. I mentally noted how unusual the act of affection felt. I had never been too comfortable with hugs, not even from Ansem but then again my face had never gotten heated. That was another reaction I was unsure about. My face has never done that as well, at least not in my life as a Nobody. Only as a child do I remember it doing so and even then not to that extent.

I didn't even understand why I was kind to Demyx. I wasn't that way with Axel but then again Axel and I hated each other the moment we met. I have no negative feelings towards Demyx nor do I have any preferred liking to him. This, again, is odd because anyone that touched me normally, I would disregard and keep my distance from.

I let out a groan. It didn't add up and I was confused. I was more tired than normal on account of chasing Demyx all over the place and for now, I could frankly care less so I rolled over on my side. I closed my eyes and began to drift into sleep, only having enough time to tell myself that I could discover the issue in the morning before I was completely in dream land.

AN: I chose the song I did, not only for Demyx (example: Lexaeus saying, 'he reminds me of you as a kid.') but for Zexion. Cuz he's like 17-25 give or take and he acts like he's 40 or something. So yeah thanks for reading. Comments are liked even if it is to give advice and such. And hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. Oh and if you could tell me how I did on everyone's character (like if they acted like you would think they act) because I was worried about getting that right.


	2. Chapter 2

hey! I'm back peoples. :) just sayin' I got a good editor now. YAY! Her user name is 'TheOneInTheMirror'. She's great because if I did not have her there would have been mistakes... no joke... mistakes U.U... but anyways hope you like chapter 2! Oh and I hope this solves the 'make Axel a little meaner' ... not sure it will but I shall make him meaner if I need to! Oh and please comment if you think Nada is a boy or a girl. I wanna see how many get it right!

Disclaimer goes here: Don't own anything!

suggested song: mommy's little monsters- creature feature

Chapter 2: A Day with Demyx.

My eyes slowly opened. My fluffy pillow lay beneath my face with strands of blueish hair stuck to it. I looked at my clock**,** which sat on my nightstand, and read 8:13 A.M. It's the time I normally get up at, but for the first time in what seemed like months, I didn't feel so ready to pry myself out from the warm sheets. I figured Demyx wouldn't be up at this time. In reality, I hoped he was as tuckered out as I was so I could get a few more hours of sleep. And with the thought still in my head, I rolled over to my right side so I could face the wall of my bedroom. I was about to drift back into dreamland when I smelled something besides myself.

My brow formed into a more wrinkled version of itself. I wondered what it was for no less than a minute, not quite remembering the scent. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Sweet, musky, fresh air...fresh air. Demyx.

With the smell discovered, I began to relax again. I almost fell asleep for a second time before I thought for a second. Demyx?... DEMYX! I peeled the covers from around my face to see none other than the newest member standing at the edge of my bed.

"AHH!" I yelled in surprise, jumping up from my laying position a little too fast, accidentally placing my hand in the wrong place.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, my back ending up on the side of my bed and my legs in the air. My shoulders supported my whole body and my neck felt like it was going to break from the way it was bent. I let out a groan and closed my eyes to form the same wrinkles as before, only this time my jaw tightened and my lips folded back to reveal my teeth.

Demyx rushed to my side with a familiar, concerned look about him. I looked up at him, seeing bits of light brown in the midst of black clothes and tan skin. I stared at him for a second before his head went to the side, much like a puppy's would. He looked confused. I realized that it was because I had not made an attempt at getting off the floor. The male offered his hand to help me up, but I refused and got up on my feet without his help.

Once on my feet, I felt confident I had bounced back from my ordeal, not realizing for a moment that I almost fell down again. My whole body leaned to the left as I tried to stand, and Demyx, as if instinct, caught my shoulders before I leaned over enough to result in a repeat. I clung to his arms to regain my balance, letting go when I could stand on my own.

I let out a breath of relief and frustration.

"Demyx, what, in the name of Kingdom Hearts, are you doing in my room?!" I said(asked?), slightly _yelling_, (small lesson! There should be a connecting action with the middle of this sentence. All of the verbs should match, too, i.e. having all verbs end with _ing)_grabbing the back of my head and _hoping_ no one heard the commotion.

The last thing I felt like doing this morning was dealing with comments on why Demyx was in my room in the first place, especially if they assumed something was up on account of me having horrid bed head.

Demyx's body language lit up before he grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me out of my own room. My sleepy body struggled to keep up with the male's fast pace and long legs, but managed when we were only forced to walk a few feet to the room labeled '9'. I was confused on why he would want me to go to his room, but my mind was still waking up and I didn't have the time to protest in the first place. The male stopped abruptly at the door and let go of my hand to run behind me. He covered my eyes with one hand. Now I was really confused.

I heard a door open. I assumed it was the one I was placed in front of before I was lead forward. I stuck my hands out to feel my way around, trying not to run into the door frame. My feet felt sheets instead of carpet as I walked in.

"Number nine, what is the meaning of this?" I asked, annoyed and not really expecting any answer.

I felt the male run to face me, the hand still covering my eyes. I could almost see Demyx's smile from the way his energy felt.

And then, without warning, the male removed the gloved appendage from my eyes to show a room of blue. I blinked at the sudden explosion of color. The walls were a deep blue, much like my sheets, and the ceiling was painted a lighter shade. Like a sky blue, almost. The flooring was covered with sheets and the bed was pushed to the center of the room in an effort to paint the space it occupied. Paint cans lay in the center, too, next to the bed.

I was surprised at the room transformation. Who would have thought that one of the members would really paint his room? As surprised as I was, I couldn't help but wonder why the male would be so eager as to wait in my room for me to wake up so he could drag me to see what he had done while I was asleep. It was none of my concern as to what color he had chosen for his walls, nor did I necessarily have an interest in it. I was about to vocalize my thoughts before I felt a gloved hand once again being placed on my face, this time over my mouth.

I looked down at the hand. No doubt I would have been cross eyed if the right side of my face wasn't covered. My eyes stayed there for a moment before I looked back up to Demyx. He had a finger up as if to say, 'one second.' I watched as I saw the finger move into a stretched out hand and hover behind the male. A portal lay near the back wall afterwards.

I didn't have time to ever question where we were going before my mouth was released and my hand was grabbed again. I was once again dragged by this ball of energy to an unknown place.

"Number nine?!-" was all I could get out as we entered the portal.

The familiar smell and sights of darkness overwhelmed me. Thankfully, we stepped out as soon as we entered and, more importantly, before the darkness became too strong for my still asleep body to handle.

It took me a second to realize that we were in the Gray Area(I _think _it would be capitalized, being a name and such). I looked around to see the same coaches and flooring. The same view of the castle outside the huge windows of the room. I stepped further in the room, looking for a reason why we were here. With none found, I became annoyed with the whole situation. I turned to Demyx, who was standing close to the large glass windows I mentioned.

"Well?" was all I asked.

The male turned from the view to me. He seemed to not understand the question. I crossed my arms and regained my cold composer.

"What was the meaning of waking me up?"

Demyx still looked confused. He picked up one arm to scratch his head, only to drop it halfway. His arm lifted in an almost repeated version, but this time it was to form another portal just to the side of himself.

We stood there, doing nothing for a good few moments before Demyx stretched out both arms toward the portal. If he had the ability to speak, he would have probably said something to the extent of, _"Heeelllooo? I made this, remember?"_

Or that is what it seemed like he was implying. I looked at him, unimpressed. I was too sleepy to give any sort of fake excitement for something that was average to learn in a twenty-four hour period. My arms remain crossed as I opened a portal of my own, stepped inside, and proceeded to leave the new member alone.

I didn't feel bad leaving the boy behind and I certainly didn't feel bad as I laid back down on my bed.

"_He woke me up, and I don't know anyone that would be in a good mood if they were awakened for something such as that_," I told myself to justify my actions as I drifted back to sleep.

When I finally woke up again, I felt much better. I felt well rested and satisfied that I was able to wake up on my own accord instead of being dragged around the castle half asleep, which reminded me about the morning's events. I looked over to the clock for a second time in just the same manner as before. This time it read 11:27 A.M in bright red color. I jumped up again, this time without falling, to my relief, but still stunned that I had slept so late. I jumped out of my bed, ran to the closet, picked out my uniform and proceeded to go straight to the bathroom for my daily shower.

My shower didn't take long, nor did my routine, so I was out of the door in less than thirty minutes, but to my surprise, I found a certain male waiting for me on the other side. I opened the door to find him standing as close as he could get without bumping into it and his arms crossed. I had to stop myself before I ran into the solid figure.

I looked up at him. He had a frown on his face with his teeth showing, much like mine this morning, and in the next moment his arms straightened at his sides. He looked as if he wanted to say something but never tried.

"May I remind you that you woke me up, so do not give me a look that suggests you are the one that has been wronged," I said, standing in my own doorway, waiting for Demyx to step aside.

His expression softened, but it still held bits of anger.

"And besides, I could have been injured from my rude awakening, so I would say my reaction was appropriate. Wouldn't you?"

This time Demyx's expression turned to guilt, and I moved into the hallway while I still could. I had no doubt that it would take more than a fall off a bed to really hurt me, but he didn't know that and I was eager to get to the library as soon as possible. That book from yesterday was calling my name.

I walked down the hallway for a few feet without hearing footsteps.

"Are you going to come?" I asked, continuing to walk down the white flooring.

Only when I didn't hear any form of a response did I stop and turn around. I looked to see the male slouched again. My lips formed a frown.

"I have to watch you, so unless you wish to go somewhere else, follow me... Not that there is much in this wing of the castle to do anyway," I said, slightly annoyed at how easily the male became upset.

He didn't acknowledge that he heard me and I turned back around. I was about to start walking when footsteps quickly came my way. Demyx emerged at my side, seeming to have gotten over his ordeal quickly, as I summoned a portal for the second time that day.

We both stepped into the portal one at a time, me going first and Demyx following, to come out at the library. Within seconds I was back in my normal chair with my reading glasses on and the same book in my lap.

Demyx, on the other hand, couldn't sit still. He managed to tear a three thousand year old book just by looking at it, drop several of my favorites, distract me to the point where I could barely read at all and at one point the male even ran around going from the first floor to the second with his arms outstretched. Somehow, I knew if he had full use of his vocal cords he would have been making plane sounds to go along with his running. I assumed it was either pay back or just his stupidity.

Whichever it was, I was growing tired of the hyperactive male and, for the first time in my life, I didn't want to be in the library. Partly because the sound echoed off the walls, giving me a headache and partly because I did want Demyx destroying anything else.

So, I suggested, "If you promise to calm down, we will take a trip to a different world."

Demyx sat up in his chair. His bright demeanor returned, just as enthusiastic as ever. The over kill in excitement made me sick, particularly when it was bouncing off the walls with excitement. I almost regretted saying anything.

"Ok, I'm assuming you do not wish to go, since you are even more hyper than before."

Those word made him go quiet. I almost cried at the blissful sound, or, rather, the absence of it. It was my first taste of silence since this morning. I sat there for a second, just in the presence of quiet before I was forced to speak again, knowing if I did not fulfill my request, the silence would be lost due to Demyx acting like a fool. "Very well, then," I said, closing my book and taking off my glasses, "we shall pay Saix a visit then."

I set my book on the end table to the side and got up from my chair. Demyx jumped up from his sitting position to follow me into yet another portal.

We exited in the Gray Area, with Saix at his usual spot, handing out missions. The current one went to Axel. He looked at the file, took a second to read it, and was about to protest for whatever reason when I stole his opportunity.

"Number seven, do you by chance have any world that is not occupied by missions?" I asked, walking up to the two with Demyx behind me.

They both looked at me with different expressions. Axel's was more angered; Saix looked as though he questioned my motives. "Number nine was growing tired of the library, and I do not wish to follow him around the castle for the second time in a two day time frame."

Axel's expression changed to one of amusement.

"What, little old Zexy can't handle a bit of excitement?" the redhead asked, reaching over to rest his arm on Demyx's shoulder, "Figures the emo kid couldn't take a guy like Demyx."

A smile was planted on his face, showing off his white teeth. His remark didn't faze me. He'd used that insult since he could talk. It was getting old to say the least.

Saix looked at the three of us with mild interest and looked through the mission folders.

"I handled you just fine, did I not Number eight?" I asked without flinching and crossed my arms as I watched Saix.

Axel didn't react to the comment besides a drop in his smile. I knew I had won when he didn't respond. Demyx looked at both me and Axel, much like he did yesterday with me and Lexaeus. He had the same confused look on his face, the one he had fifty percent of the time.

Saix finished looking at all the of files and looked back at me "The only two worlds that don't have missions are Halloweentown and the Pride Lands," he said, with his face remaining blank, "the choice is yours," the blue haired male finished before walking off, leaving the three of us in the center of the room.

I looked to Axel, who was still next to Demyx.

"You need to get laid, you know that?"

I stared at Axel when he finally walked away, surprised. Demyx looked like he was trying to hold in laughter as my face felt hot again. It wasn't the same intensity, but it felt just as before. It wasn't the first time he said that to me, but it was certainly the first time I had any sort of reaction to it besides slight annoyance. I put my hand over half of my face and summoned a portal with my other hand.

"Come on, we're going to Halloweentown."

As I started to walk I heard Axel yell, "Figures, emo kid!"

Demyx's laughter finally broke out into a fit of loud, obnoxious, giggles, the sound of it ringing in my ears. The heat on my face got more intense as he did so, making it almost unbearable.

I tried not to pay attention to it as one arm returned to its place in my folded arms from earlier while the other stayed on my face. I walked briskly into the portal, hoping to avoid further comments, and came out into dark streets. I heard Demyx's laughter the next second, the sound of footsteps and the portal closing accompanying it.

I turned to face the male once again. He looked almost the same as before, only his coat had changed into one that had rips in it and he now had fangs.

The male continued to laugh as I grew more annoyed but slightly happier now that my face had cooled down.

"Are you done?" I asked, my frustration clear in my voice.

The male looked at me and stopped laughing immediately. He seemed to have a fearful look about him that I did not understand. I did not raise my voice nor did I ask the question in much of an intimidating way. I looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary. I looked back at the male to see he was looking at me. I looked down at myself and realized that my wardrobe had changed as well.

My hooded cloak had turned to more of a dark colored trench coat, my underclothes turned to a dark red along with my gloves. I remembered that the last time I came here, Lexaeus had told me that I grew horns and my eyes turned dark around the edges. No wonder he was scared. I had forgotten to mention that you changed in each world.

"Oh, yes, I guess this world does make me look a bit horrid, but that is only the place itself."

I looked to see that, for once, Demyx didn't give me a blank stare and thought, _"Maybe training will begin soon if he shows that he has become more competent over these two days. Then again, from his former actions, that would be a long shot." _

"As you can tell, you change how you look in each world to blend in better... it helps to not raise suspicion."

He seemed to understand and relaxed. He was a bit cautious when looking around the bridge we were on. Dead trees surrounded us, and a thin mist was in the air. The brown and tan bricks laid under us gave off a certain chill. The smell of mold was heavy and dense, leaving me to struggle to smell Demyx's scent. I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not. Bad if I couldn't find the male, yet good on the account that his scent had been constant since yesterday. Either way, I did not hesitate to walk to the town of screams, not getting any scent of heartless or darkness besides our own.

Demyx followed me yet again. His position was to my side with us walking a good two and a half feet apart. His footsteps were soft compared to the ones in the castle. He took in the sights as we went. I saw his head dart around to look at the different things that lay in the town square. The most interest went to the town's center piece. The dragon looked the same to me as it always did, but to a person seeing it for the first time, it was both disgusting and enchanting. The same lime green water spouted from the dragon's mouth as if it was vomiting and the dragon itself was covered in dried mold. Odd plants grew at its base, just as always.

We were about to leave to another area when I heard my name being called.

"Mr. Zexion! Mr. Zexion!"

I turned to see some of the local children I had met on a few of my trips here. I had asked them for directions on several occasions, so I stopped to see what they wanted. I figured that they helped me, so why not help them?

"Hi, Mr. Zexion!" The girl of the group said as she stopped in front of both me and Demyx.

The other two, a boy and one that I wasn't quite sure the gender of, came running by her side next. The boy repeated what the girl said and the unknown gender stayed quiet.

Each of the three kids looked odd in their own way. The girl had on a black dress that came to her knees with matching black shoes and hair. Her skin was made of different patches, much like Sally's, and her eyes were not matching. One was blue, the other green.

The boy dressed in a dress shirt with black pants and suspenders. His forehead was squared and bolts came from it. The boy's hair was dark blue and almost black, like the girl's. His lips seemed to be painted a permanent bluish-gray color and his eyes were green.

The unknown gendered one was the most unusual. He, or she, was wrapped completely in gauze and never spoke a word. The most I could tell about him, or her, was that he, or she, had chilling, yet warm, blue eyes.

I didn't get to say a word before the girl spoke.

"I was wondering, Mr. Zexion, if you could take us to the graveyard," The girl asked quietly, her voice never getting too high while she held her hands behind her back.

"Yeah! Our parents won't let us go unless someone watches us, and you're an adult, so, can you take us?" the boy asked next, explaining their reason for asking, his response more fiery and determined.

The unknown still remained silent.

I looked at Demyx to see his response. He seemed to be a bit surprised that I knew kids, let alone having them call me, 'Mr', but did not look at me. When I saw no reaction I turned back to the three kids, "Well, I wouldn't mind, seeing how I'm not doing anything at this moment, although I'm not sure how my partner feels."

I saw the girl blink and look at Demyx. I turned back to him as well and saw a similar, more intense expression on his face.

"Well?" I asked.

Demyx looked at me for a moment and then looked back at the three kids. It took a second before the male's head finally answered with a 'yes.' The girl's eyes lit up and she ran forward to hug Demyx's legs.

"Thank you, Mister!"

The boy's back straightened and he put his hand behind his head. A familiar, goofy smile hung from his lips. The girl stood there for quite some time before she let go, looking up as she did so. She stopped in the process and froze in place. Her eyes went big again and a 'wooow' sound left her mouth.

"You have pretty eyes, Mister."

I blinked at the girl.

'_She normally wouldn't point out something like that. That would be the boy's job,_' I thought when, ironically, the boy stepped forward as well and looked at the same angle as the girl, pushing her out of the way.

The same sound came from the boy's mouth as well.

"Wow, you're right!"

A smile hung from the boy's face again and the girl began to protest being pushed out the way.

"They look like Nada's!" the boy exclaimed and the girl stopped.

She leaned in so the two kid's faces were smashed together at the side. The girl took a second to confirm that Demyx's eyes looked like the unknown gendered child's.

"Well, almost, anyway. His are green," the boy said, starting an argument on whether who was right on the color, the girl saying it was teal and the boy saying it was just green.

Nada stood in the center of it all with just a bit of distance behind them. He, or she looked up at me with no emotion and began to walk off. I took the opportunity to follow the boy…or girl. He, or she, was always the most helpful when it came to directions. The other two would just fight on where the location was and Nada would have to point at which path to take. So I trusted he, or she, would know where to go. The others would eventually figure out we left and find their way there as well.

I truly just preferred a second away from the newest member. I had seemingly spent more time in his presence than I normally do with any other member in a two week period, not counting Lexaeus or the Superior with our meetings, and I was getting tired of looking at him. I felt Nada could see this. It made me proud that a young one could be so bright, observant as well. It reminded me of myself as a child. In fact, I think he, or she, is one of the only reasons I am able to handle the bunch of them in the first place.

But, sadly, I heard the familiar sounds of running footsteps. My head turned to see Demyx and the others catching up. I resisted the urge to either run or attack myself with my own weapon when Demyx waved 'hello' as if we were apart for an extended time.

"Oh, and what's your name, Mister?" The boy asked, putting his hands on his head.

I looked at Demyx, seeing as he wasn't sure how to answer right now, and answered for him.

"His name is Demyx. He can't speak at the moment." I explained in the least complicated way I could, knowing it did not go well the first time I tried to talk in my normal style when I met the kids.

They both looked at me like I was speaking in tongues. Nada was the only one who understood, but he, or she, didn't speak, resulting in how I'm speaking now.

The girl looked up at me with her mis-matched eyes.

"Did he hurt his throat like Nada did?"

It was the first I heard about Nada hurting his, or her, throat but I did not show any reaction. I did not want to make a big deal about it and have the two children go into discussing what happened, which would have led to them arguing the whole way. Regardless, I didn't know how to answer the girl's question. If I said 'no', then she would ask why he didn't talk and I wouldn't be able to tell her, but if I said yes, she would want to know how he had gotten hurt. Unfortunately, the boy answered for me.

"He doesn't have a scar on his neck, so of course nothing happened." he pointed out, his arms still behind his head.

"Well, what happened, Mr. Zexion?" The girl asked, looking at me and doing exactly what I had hoped would not occur.

I looked at the stone road ahead of me, thinking of what to say. I could tell her something along the lines of _"He ate a strange fruit",_ or he had "_used his voice too much"_. Both of these would make perfect explanations for a child, but they also might raise other questions, like what fruit did he eat, or what made him talk so much, and my brain wasn't in any shape to be asked so many things at once. So I stayed quiet, thinking of what wouldn't bring about so many things that could be branched off from.

Finally, I found an answer.

"Demyx has a strange disease that he was born with," I said, continuing to walk, having the three children and Demyx listening, "…and when this disease flares up, he is unable to speak even though he looks perfectly fine."

When I finished with my fake story, I felt proud of myself for making up the a tale on such short notice. I thought that it was one of the advantages of reading so many books.

After coming back to reality, I saw the girl's arms wrapped around Demyx's legs again. Demyx almost tripping over the girl in the process. She was saying how sad it was that he couldn't talk and she hoped he got better soon.

"By the way Mr. Demyx, my name's Onna," the girl said with her sweet smile.

The boy rushed over to the two stopped figures and announced his name as well, "And mine's Bash!"

He seemed just as excited as ever, even though he had already met Demyx some time ago. Bash then turned to face me and Nada. "Over there's Nada. Nada doesn't talk much, but we still have fun playing and all."

The boy ran over to me and the unknown gender and put his arm around the boy's, or girl's, shoulders

"Our favorite game is hide and seek. Nada's really good at it too!"

But this again resulted in another argument from the two distinct genders. Onna insisted their favorite game was night terrors, a game I hadn't heard of but had guessed it was a game played only in the horror filled town, while the boy stuck with hide and seek. The whole thing resulted in me and Nada repeating our actions from earlier and walking ahead.

When we finally made it to the graveyard, it was exactly like you would expect. Tombstones, dead trees, leaves all over the place, and the kids treated it like it was the average playground. They ran around the tombstones, playing tag and night terrors. I learned the game was something along the lines of Marco-Polo, but the players that didn't have their eyes covered would scare the one that did while trying not to touch the player that was it.

It was a smart game to come up with, but I could see why the parents wouldn't want their kids out alone. Several times the kids would trip or get scratched on the tree limbs and rusty metal around the graveyard if they weren't careful. Them being kids, Demyx and I had to tend to wounds more than once. But even then the place was, overall, unsafe. As I said, they had rusty metal all over the place as well as under the leaves and most of the tombstones had sharp points on them. If one child tripped the wrong way, it would not end well for the person or the tombstone.

I thought on the dangers for a long time, not realizing I was falling asleep while I sat on an above ground tombstone . Demyx sat next to me, watching the children just as I was. He was soon forced to looked over the next second at the dead weight on his shoulder. I was told later by the children that we looked like a mommy and daddy. Needless to say, it was the last thing I needed to hear when coming to from my nap. The most disturbing part had to be waking up to the same overwhelming scent that was Demyx. I had almost forgotten it before my nose was filled with the smell. I almost vomited again, the kids laughing at the response. I could even see a small, line of a smile in Nada's bandages.

After saying goodbye to the three kids, I wondered how someone could be so exhausted when he had gotten so much sleep. I reasoned it to be the fact that I had spent the whole day with Demyx and the three kids. Or it could have been because I had gotten so much sleep that my brain was stuck on that mode the rest of the day.

Whatever it was, I informed Demyx not to speak a word about the incident if he wished for the fact that he was scared by the children at one point to remain a secret. He flinched at the comment and nodded 'yes', knowing I wasn't joking.

We made it back to the castle, our clothes turned the same again and everything else regained its original form. The only issue was that my eyes stung when going from such a dark world to white walls, however, that was a problem with most worlds, so it was not uncommon. When my eyes did adjust, I saw that the light really wasn't my only inconvenience. I smelled cinnamon. Axel.

I saw his red hair first, then everything else formed around it as my vision cleared. He sat in one of the few couches in the Gray Area, looking bored.

I didn't show any signs of noticing the male, mainly because Axel was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. Thankfully, he did not say a word and we were able to get past without any trouble. I chose to walk to my room instead of going through another portal. The darkness's stench was already embedded in my nose. The portal would only make it worse.

Demyx followed me along the way as well. We did not speak or, should I say, I did not speak to him. That was the first time that day I got some quiet besides the brief encounter while I was following Nada. I hoped it wouldn't be like this from now on, because I don't know how much I could take interacting with this man.

When we finally did get to the rooms, I was just as exhausted as when I went on a mission. My feet were sore, my head hurt, my back was slouched. Truthfully, if I didn't know any better I would have said that I had been on one. Again, I wondered how I could be so exhausted as I started to unlock my door. I finally walked in and was about to close the only thing keeping me from my sleep when something caught it.

I turned and looked down to see Demyx's foot wedged in the way. I looked back up at him.

"_He couldn't possibly want more company…_"

However, from the way things looked, he did.

Eventually, he left after I gave him a glare that could kill. His hands went up in defense and the foot moved. I shut the door immediately and went to lay in my bed, not even taking off my uniform.

My eyes closed and my hair fell over my face. I quickly pushed it back to reveal my whole appearance. I thought about the day's events just as I did yesterday. I didn't even reminisce on my trip to Halloweentown before I was asleep.

AN: Review please! - yay, really just made it that simple


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! new chapter! amazingness! again, hope ya enjoy! until next time then.

Disclamer goes here: you know the drill.

Song: welcome to the jungle- guns and roses (best thing I could think of. don't hate)

Chapter 3: Exploring New Worlds

I woke up to darkness. My clothes stuck to my skin, reminding me that I had slept in my uniform. I felt hot and flustered, with my own scent very apparent in the air. My gloved hand found its way to my sweat covered forehead. My hair stuck to it and refused to pry itself away. I removed my glove as I sat up to finish the task, looking at my clock in the process. The familiar red numbers told me it was 1:46 A.M. I blinked, baffled to find that my dazed eyes were not playing tricks.

I sat in the dark for a moment, wondering why my body would wake me up at such a time. My face would have read confusion if it could have been seen. I slowly slid my legs over my still made bed and my other glove was forced off. With both of my hands now revealed, I leaned over to turn on the one lamp in my room, which was on the same nightstand as my alarm clock. The light might have been weak, but my eyes were forced shut at the sudden brightness. My head turned in the same reaction, letting my loose hair fall back to its original spot.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light. With my vision clear, I saw my room was the same. I checked for a certain member, remembering that I had not seen him the first time he appeared even though he was indeed there. Demyx, to my relief, was nowhere to be seen this time. It looked like my guilt trip worked, not that I had doubts in my ability. I was only worried about his ability to understand that I did not wish to be woken up to an uninvited guest. I still felt pride in my achievement despite this as I got up.

I made my way to my Lexicon when my stomach solved my previous mystery. The loud mixture of highs and lows was paired with rumbling. It lasted for, what seemed to be, at least a whole minute and when the sound ended, I felt my legs weakening?. I realized that I had not eaten since the meal I made yesterday. I blamed Demyx for that, heading to the room's bathroom.

I looked in the mirror to find a messy image of myself. My hair was out of place. Some stuck to my forehead, just as I thought, and some of it was pushed in a zigzagged part. The longer strands that were meant to go on the left side of my face, had gotten pushed to the right side. The result being that the strands stuck out and separated. My eyes looked restless, the normal cobalt blue color having turned a deeper shade. It was much like a federal blue. Bags formed just under them, making me look older than I really was. The slight paleness that came from low blood sugar completed the look.

I fixed what I could of my hair in an effort to make myself look halfway decent before I walked into the wing's hallway. My legs followed the path to the kitchen. I almost didn't have to pay attention to know where to turn, which was a good thing, since I barely stayed awake going down the path. The fact that the lights were not on did not help either. My feet dragged on the white floor. My eyes hung low and my back slouched.

I was glad Xigbar or Axel didn't see me like this. Axel would make some sort of joke about my appearance that would last for just as long, if not longer, than his 'emo' insult. It would most likely become just as annoying hearing it every waking moment, instead of being insulted by it. The only positive thing would be that maybe it would motivate him to change things up. It was unlikely but not impossible,

'_At least I wouldn't hear the same thing every time I see him,'_ I thought as I passed a corner.

Xigbar, on the other hand, has already seen me when I first wake up. I just prefer he does _not_ see me like this as much as possible. Ever since he started babying me in the Radiant Garden castle, I've tried to pull myself together, make sure I'm neat and organized. I always thought of it as a way to show him that, even though I was the youngest, I could handle myself. That I didn't need for him to baby me as he did, nor did I need him to act like an older brother as he does now. Maybe it was because I didn't want him to see me as a child.

My brain was too dazed to really think on the subject, so I settled for opening the kitchen door. My hand found the white knob and rotated it with little energy. I barely noticed the smell of earth before I fully opened the only thing that separated me from fixing my inconvenience. It didn't occur to me that Lexaeus was on the other side until I saw his ginger hair and tall cloaked figure by one of the few ovens.

My eyes hurt again when I stepped in to the bright light. The white walls still did not help, nor did the white appliances. My feet dragged onto the tiled floor and I closed the door, rubbing my eyes in the middle of my actions. A yawn escaped my lips before Lexaeus turned to face me.

"You look lively," The tall male said sarcastically with hand movements accompanying his words.

I looked briefly to the pan to see he was making what looked to be, strangely, pancakes. I tried my best to not give him a glare as I sat down at one of the tables. It happened to be the same one I used my last trip to the kitchen. I laid my head on my folded arms, my face buried itself and my stomach let out another painful groan. I let out a sigh of annoyance and was about to search for food myself when I heard a plate being set on the table. I looked up with dreary eyes at a stack of two pancakes. No syrup, only a little butter with a fork and knife already set to the side just the way I liked it. I knew better than to argue with the silent hero so my only response was a muffled, "Thank you," and the clanging of silverware.

"You forgot to eat again?" I heard the fifth member ask.

Just as he to implied, this wasn't my first time going without food, only most of the time it was due to me getting caught in a book which meant I would skip a meal to continue the story, not me flat out forgetting. I still nodded "yes", though adding more after I got a raised eyebrow, which meant "explain."

"Number nine insisted on going to a different world. It was the only way for him to half way be quiet," I said, dragging the sentence to give effect or, rather, to make him understand the extent of my frustration.

The large male turned to me, looking slightly confused.

"He can talk already?" he asked, with a bit of surprise apparent in his voice.

I shivered at the thought of Demyx being able to talk. I imagine things at HalloweenTown would have gone ten times worse if he could. Now I dreaded the end of the week knowing he would probably be able to speak by then. I personally thanked Lexaeus for ruining my hopes for a peaceful weekend.

"He doesn't have too. That's the horrendous part," I answered, with my mouth full of pancake.

I was thinking of getting up for a glass of milk when I heard an object being placed in front of me. I looked at where the sound came from to see just what I was about to get up for. Lexaeus took his spot in the chair across from me, his hand still on the glass, carrying his own set of pancakes, which were covered in syrup. I looked at the plate with disgust. I didn't see how he could eat something so sweet.

I thanked him for the milk, thinking about how well he knew me. If anything, I would have said Lexaeus was my father figure, next to Ansem the Wise. It was hard to remember sometimes that he was only a friend. I still found it ironic that I couldn't bare Xigbar as a brother but I would take Lexaeus as a father even if we looked nothing alike and have completely different taste buds.

"Your mission went well, I'm guessing?" I asked while reaching for the glass.

I was surprised when I did grab the container. I wasn't expecting it to be as cold as it was for how long the milk had been in it. Then again, I had not seen Lexaeus fix the drink so it may have been there longer than what I had expected. I also remembered that my gloves were located in my room, not on my hands.

"As well as a mission can go," the male replied, shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth.

I assumed he meant 'it went well, even though I got some scrapes and bruises.'

I looked at the male's face fully now. Sure enough, I saw a small cut I had not seen before on his lower jaw. Around the area, it was already growing a dark blue, and some of it had even started to swell. I wanted to ask if he needed anything for it, but this was Lexaeus, and I wasn't too worried about him. He would be the one to suffer silently if anyone could.

I nodded my head as if to say 'touché' and put another mouthful of my half eaten breakfast/dessert past my lips. I looked down at my plate again, regretting that the male gave me two pancakes instead of one due to my filling stomach. I continued to eat still, figuring that the more I ate, the less likely there would be a chance of me having to get up again. As I looked down, I wondered why Lexaeus would have been making pancakes in the first place. It did not occur to me at first because I was still asleep, but now that I was fully awake, the question stuck. I would understand him making food if he just got back from the mission, seeing as how there's not much time to eat in a mission, but pancakes? It just struck me to be odd that he would make pancakes of all things. He could h-

I stopped myself in mid-thought, realizing just how sleepy I was. From there I proceeded to get up, throw the rest of the food away, and put my plate by the sink.

"I need to go to bed," I told Lexaeus, still with droopy eyes.

My mind may have seemed awake but my body was still exhausted. That, and I wasn't completely sure my brain was working quite right on account of me rambling in my head about the reason Lexaeus was making pancakes. No matter how odd it might have been, my normal self wouldn't have even questioned the brute male, let alone ramble about the subject.

As my hand reached the door I heard Lexaeus make a grunty noise in response, it really meaning 'good night' in his language, and with a wave of my hand I went in the dark hallway. My eyes had to adjust to the darkness this time when I began to make my way back to my room. The familiarity of the turns helped once more in my favor, meaning it only took me a good three or four minutes to get back to the wing that the rooms were located.

I walked slowly down the path, seeing lights under some of the members' doors, telling me I wasn't the only one up this late… or should I say early? I noticed, to my surprise, Xaldin's light was on. I didn't know the third member too well, but he didn't strike me as the type to stay up all hours of the night. I thought that he had returned from a mission just as Lexaeus had. I hadn't heard that he had gone anywhere, but it would not shock me if he, in fact, had.

Another member that had his light on was Saix. Saix was the opposite of Xaldin. I would expect to see him up all night, knowing his element was associated with the moon. I would often run into him late at night while I was going to get a refreshment or on my way to the library for whatever reason. He would always seem a bit more on edge, though, so I tried to stay clear of him, not really knowing the male enough to predict what he would do. I walked as quietly as I could while I came near his door.

I was about to head into my own room when I saw another light on. I noticed it was Demyx's. I could hear little remnants of voices or maybe sounds, but no words came through. I have to say, I was a bit curious, but I wasn't about to put myself in a spot where I would have to talk to anyone besides Lexaeus, so I turned back to my door. I was about to twist the knob when I heard a door other than mine open. Light filled the hallway but darkness was still apparent in most of the area.

I tried not to turn to see who it was, but I couldn't help it. My body turned towards the light to see none other than Demyx. I regretted turning around as soon as I saw the cloaked figure. I frowned at the figure, a second later noticing something was different about the outline of his silhouette. It took me a moment to see that he had added what looked to be shoulder pads to his uniform. They stood out from the rest of the outfit, making his shoulders look somewhat broader and pointed. They came outwards about an inch or two from the natural ending line of his shoulders. I could see were he had sewn the fabric to the original and for some reason, it vaguely reminded me of an outdated trend in one of the worlds I had visited.

When I did look at the male's face, he smiled with all his teeth showing and waved like he did in Halloweentown. I frowned at his eagerness. It had to be at least 2:20 by now.

_'He should have lost at least some of his energy,'_

I stood corrected when he ran over to where I was standing, his smile growing more widespread. He looked like he would explode with excitement any moment. In the back of my mind I remembered that he would be able to speak soon and the voice in my head cried out with dread.

I stared at the male for a moment, wishing I didn't have to speak. I knew the hyperactive ball of energy would be unsettled if I didn't, though, and I was in more of a talking mood than I was in a cheering people up mood, so I spoke.

"Hello, Number Nine," I said, with him perking up even more. "Are you in some sort of need for assistance? If not, I would like to continue sleeping."

When I finished my sentence, Demyx's smile diminished gradually. His head shook in a negatory motion. His feet started to drag their way back to his room. His whole appearance turned melancholy and I felt a twinge of guilt for the second time this week. And, just as before, I felt obligated to fix my mistake. "Although, your additions to your uniform look nice."

It was the best I could come up with. I wasn't exactly used to giving out compliments. Demyx seemed to appreciate it anyway.

His smile returned, and it took me a moment to notice that, once again, Demyx put his arms around me. The force of the impact was almost enough to shove me in my bedroom door. My face made contact with his chest, making my whole body tense. The sense of deja vu came over me instantly. My face elevated in heat alone, with my breathing stopping in surprise from the sudden act of affection. I managed to not shove him off this time, despite my breathing returning. It seemed he had taken a bath before this because his scent wasn't overly ghastly, making it possible for him to even sway side to side a bit, forcing me to follow, without me gagging.

The hug ended with just as much tension, if not more, than what was started with. I covered half of my face with one hand and the other arm lay where it would have if my arms were crossed. My eyes looked to the floor as well.

"Well, Number nine, I have to be going now, so I wish that you sleep well and good night."

My eyes stayed on the floor as I rushed back in my room, closed the door, and locked it. My back pressed against the hard wooden barrier, with my hand still on its place. My face didn't stop feeling hot when I finally moved to my bed and sat down, nor did I regain any sort of composure. I did my best to forget the act and lay back in my bed after turning off my lamp light.

I heard a door close with the luminance coming from the hallway disappearing. I didn't bother taking off my uniform. I would make sure I had a fresh one tomorrow, but for now I could care less. That is until I laid down in the fetus position, the way I normally sleep, and smelled remnants of fresh air. Demyx's scent. It must have transferred to my uniform when he hugged me.

I leaped up from my ready sleeping position to tear off my coat, figuring I could change completely while I was up. I took off my coat first, my shoes next, leaving me to grab my sleep clothes from my closet. I walked past my desk that was to the far right of my room, across from my bed, and set the coat there. I made my way to the closet next, grabbing my clothes and the only air freshener that I liked. My arm set the sleep clothes down first, the other made way to the coat I had just set down.

With the air freshener in hand, I sprayed the whole jacket. The smells of 'Egyptian musk' filled the whole room. It was a strong scent that had to be acquired over a period of time. It smelled just as the name would suggest: a musky scent, but cleaner. It was rich and smelled somewhat like a wooded area, or maybe it was more delicate. Hard to describe, but very familiar, would be a good way to sum it up. I would have settled for anything at this moment, but I was glad I had some of the product left. The last thing I wanted was to smell Demyx at all, let alone on my clothes as I slept, and the 'Egyptian musk' solved the issue quite well.

With my objective achieved, I laid the soaked garment into my clothes hamper, changed, and laid back in bed. The air had no evidence of its previous scent, allowing me to shift under my covers without worry. My pillow felt cool on my face, but soon warmed up with my sheets. It only took me moments to fall asleep again. I looked at the clock before I closed my eyes; it read 2:26 A.M.

My eyes opened into a haze. My limbs sprawled out in completely different directions from which they started in, which was unusual for me. I normally woke up in the same spot that I fell asleep in. I wasn't too worried about it in any case, so I got up just as I did every morning. I looked to my clock. 8:02 A.M. I yawned as I made my way to the bathroom. I was about to open the door when I smelled a different scent. Musk, old spice...old spice. Xigbar.

Sure enough I heard footsteps in the hallway. My bedroom door swung open without any warning to reveal the elder man.

"Goooddd mornin', sexy Zexy!"

I stopped and stared at him, wondering if anyone knocks anymore or even considers the fact that I may have been changing before he barges into my room. Not to mention that I distinctly remember locking my door and didn't particularly want to know how he had gotten it open that fast.

I opened my mouth to speak when Xigbar interrupted me.

"Dude, I haven't seen your face in years!"

I looked at him with questioningly, thinking, _'He broke into my room to state that?'_

By the time he ran up to me, I had realized that I could see out of my right eye clearly which meant half of my hair was still tucked behind my ear/

"You look so different!"

His arms came up to pinch and pull at my cheeks. His face was stuck in "awe mode", with his mouth shaped like a circle and his eyebrows arched.

"Number two," I said, getting no reaction.

"Number two," I repeated myself with a little more force. I still got no reaction besides a pinch on my right cheek.

"NUMBER TWO, STOP IT!" I yelled this time, slapping his hand away in the process.

"If you have no further comments, I would like it if you would leave so I can carry on my business!" I continued my yelling while running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to fix it.

From what I could tell this was not going to be a good day. It only made it worse when Xigbar informed me of the reason he was here.

"Oh, that's right! We have a mission together."

I stared at his figure for a moment, almost tilting my head just as Demyx does. I wasn't informed of a mission, nor was I obligated to go on one. At least, I didn't think I was. I had to take care of Demyx. That was a mission in itself.

"It's a recon, so be ready in fifteen minutes," the male said, walking out the door only to reappear seconds later.

"Before you ask, the kiddo's coming too."

I blinked at the elder man, still confused about why I was being assigned a mission in the first place as he walked out of view. I stood there for a good few minutes, unsure if I believed him. The male reappeared once more, but this time only his hand did. It moved in a circular motion like he was saying "hurry up".

"Fourteen minutes, Zexy."

With those words I raced to close the door and rushed through my morning routine. Every so often I would hear Xigbar yell how much time I had left before he, and I quote, "kicks the door down and forces me to leave half naked if he has to."

I heard what sounded to be giggles, chuckles maybe, when he said it. I figured it was either Axel or Demyx, neither of whom I would have liked to have seen me half naked, so I finished my routine with five minutes to spare. Although, I wasn't really sure how I even got done that quickly

I rushed out with still wet hair and a comb that was running its way through it.

"You're insane!" I stated to Xigbar with all seriousness, even though he laughed at the comment.

I looked over to see that it was in fact Demyx who was the one chuckling. He laughed the same way as when Xigbar threatened me. His teeth shoved under his pink lips revealing the inside of his mouth. He made no effort to hide his amusement like with Axel, nor did he try to hide his newfound bond with Xigbar.

I suddenly felt self conscious. I thought It may have not been the best idea to come out with my hair wet. I wondered if my uniform was on straight and neat like it normally was. I looked down to see that it was, but then I wondered if I had something in my teeth. I didn't have the chance to brush them in my attempt to get out in time and now I was regretting not doing so. I ran my tongue over my teeth to ensure they were fine, just a little grainy. I wasn't worried about it, knowing it wouldn't likely show up unless someone was staring at my mouth.

I felt eyes looking at me, but when my head turned upward, neither of the two were paying attention to me. Xigbar was only speaking to Demyx and he was listening, so I did not understand my sudden fear of being watched. I didn't have a chance to think about it before Xigbar turned his focus at me.

"Well, Zexy, you ready?"

I looked at him, thinking on how I probably should have acknowledged what the male was saying instead of worrying about my own self. I did not want to ask about it. He would probably just make some joke about me not listening and make it worse. I nodded yes.

Thankfully, it seemed he was not discussing where or why we were going because he started explaining the mission as we walked.

"Ok, kiddo, you've never been on a recon mission, so I'll explain," he said, putting his arm around Demyx's newly sewn shoulder pads.

"Basically, what you do is go around and gather information on whatever place that you're assigned. Maybe make a few marks on the trees, kill a few Heartless, and that's it." Xigbar's opposite hand moved in circles.

"Now, normally, we would wait for you to go on a mission, but because everyone else is busy, Zexy has to go on this one with me. We couldn't just leave you here now could we?"

Xigbar opened a portal for the three of us. I was unsettled at the thought of spending the day with the elder. I had gone on recon missions with Xigbar before. I just hoped there was not water wherever we were going. The last thing I needed was to have to walk through the castle, freezing cold and dripping wet.

I watched the two mold to the darkness. I stopped just before I entered the black hole. I took a deep breath and did my best to not shiver at the chilling memories of past missions. My feet continued into the darkness. The hard to place smell filled my nose, and moments later a different smell replaced it. It smelled like the outdoors. Sun. Dirt. Sweat. The other two's scent mixed well with the earthiness, making the two less noticeable. Once again, it could have been a blessing or a curse. Though both of which seemed to be a blessing for now.

The first things I noticed when I stepped out of the darkness were bamboo trees. Light tan dirt covered the ground, some spots supporting green life. The rest of the environment was overcome with the native bamboo. The portal closed and my head turned to take note that the bamboo made a clearing, one shaped like a circle. Two parted ways stretched away, perpendicular to each other. A single small hill rose in the center of it all.

My vision extended to behind me. I didn't see my two teammates anywhere. My frown deepened. I wasn't in the mood to play hide and seek with two grown men, nor did I think I should have too.

"Number Two! Number Nine!" I yelled lowly at first. It was just enough for them to hear me if they were near but not so loud as to attract unwanted attention.

When I heard no answer I took to searching for the two. My nose picked up that they had been here, so we didn't get separated by the portal. I got to one of the paths when I heard noise in the bamboo. I turned to see the trees swinging. I wasn't amused. Xigbar had already made me rush to get ready, I was forced to sacrifice my favorite uniform due to Demyx, and now they wanted to play games? No, I wasn't amused at all.

"Are you five?" I asked, walking towards the noise. "Because you certainly are acting that way."

My feet kicked up the tan dirt, leaving a trail from where I had walked. My patience grew thin when, again, there was no response. I took a few more steps and was about to make a sly comment when I noticed there were no drag marks on the ground besides mine. The two of them weren't smart enough to think to use a portal to get to that spot. I wouldn't think they would even consider to cover their tracks, and even if they did, I was not far behind them. They didn't have time to-

Suddenly, in a flash of yellow and black, I was knocked to the ground. The full force of the impact landed on my chest. My breath was cut off as I struggled to take in any air. My back slammed onto the tan earth. Dust clouded around the general area, along with another set of rushing sounds. Little bits of rare green leaves fell.

I struggled to get up. My body already felt like it was forming some sort of bruise, one that would be large in area and deep purple. My breathing returned with a little trouble, but nothing major. My legs seemed weak, so I was hesitant to stand even if I knew it wasn't the best idea for me to stay on the ground. The attacker would have a better opening with me down on the ground than standing and it would have a better chance of doing severe damage.

My feet planted firmly on the ground with my Lexicon ready. I heard noise jumping around.

_'Heartless?.. No. It's movements are too planned.' _

My eyes darted with the sounds. My hand moved to push my hair out of my view to be sure I could follow them correctly. The attacker jumped three, four, five times in the same manner. It moved too fast to read, looking like a yellow blur. It jumped again. It struck fast, my Lexicon having trouble following my own movements.

With all the erratically placed but planned strikes, I got a hit on my third try. The Lexicon struck with an upward motion, it's pages flew to finish the creature. It lay on the dirt, revealing it to be a large cat. The leopard lay without movement for the longest time, though I had a feeling it wasn't departed and kept my distance. I peeked at the cat though, mildly interested in the native life. It would have to go in my report. _'_Beware of large cats_' _ would do just fine. I would have to mention their speed too.

I continued my search for the two, steering clear of the beast, to head for the area I started to explore in the beginning. The path was the same as the clearing, full of tan dirt and bamboo. I stayed on my guard this time. Noticing every little movement. I saw footprints along the way, too. It told me that I was at least on the right path this time. I walked for a good twenty or thirty feet before I saw any other landmarks that were worth noting.

It was a campsite, filled with boxes and overall odd objects for a jungle area. One of the main tents had an old timey music player by it. Next to the whole thing looked like a lab. Telescopes were placed in random spots and over tents lined the only solid wall of green besides the bamboo. I looked around more to find nets and firearms. Older muskets to be exact. I didn't get any trace of the two males I had set out to find in the camp. I was turning to leave when I got an overwhelming amount of the two and, before I could even cover my nose, I found an arm around my shoulder.

Xigbar.

"Dude, where did you go?! We were looking everywhere for you!"

I doubted what he said. If they really looked, I wouldn't have gotten attacked because they would have found me right away.

"Anyways, we discovered this huge waterfall! You gotta check it out," the elder male said, walking off to the main entrance of the whole area.

He rounded the corner without a word from me. I followed him, never-the-less, despite my wish to find any source of water on this world.

We passed the same spot where the cat had been, it being gone now giving me no evidence that I had even fought the creature which, oddly, saddened me. If I had gone through that much effort, I had hoped I would be able to at least state that I fought it. It made the whole ordeal less worth it, not to mention added a reason to be wary of the area. Something the other two wouldn't understand. They wouldn't believe without evidence. Which brings me back to the same notion. The whole cycle played through my head as we walked past the area.

We walked past the same bambooed area, or one that looked just the same, but was actually new.

"You'll have to do some climbing, but you can handle that, right, Zexy?" The gray haired man asked without looking at me.

His arms came up to rest on his hips, his head downcast, but a smile playing across his lips. I thought he was up to something. Then again, Xigbar was alway up to something, regardless if it involved me or not.

"Or you could be lazy and use a portal. Whichever is fine." the man threw in as an afterthought.

We reached an opening like the one at the camp. This one was different, though. Its rock walls held bits of plant life and not much else. The solid rock formed many different cross ways and levels that were what Xigbar had meant by climbing. I thought it wouldn't be an issue with all the vines to grab onto and was prepared to start over on the far wall when the gray haired male stopped me.

"Hey, don't you want to use a portal?" his voice ringed.

As much as I would have liked to, that statement told me that he was planning something. The way he egged it on was classic Xigbar trying to walk you into a trap. I also heard running water on the other side, not good for me but maybe for him. I wasn't going to take that chance.

"I'm fine," I said, climbing a little bit further, "You go ahead. I'll see you soon enough."

I clutched to a nearby rock sticking out. The older man agreed and took a portal to the spot. I heard the darkness open and footsteps, telling me he was up. I ignored whispers to continue, knowing if I wasn't paying attention, I could fall. It was a possibility seeing how I had fought the leopard not too long ago.

I tried not to think about how my muscles ached in protest. My body was still tired from lack of good sleep. True, I had slept, but it wasn't restful sleep. I felt my legs scream as I forced them up, halfway up the massive wall. My arms did the same. I took off my gloves earlier to help with gripping, now it only helped the pain with my hands becoming sweaty from the heat. The rigid rocks cut into flesh more than once. Pain went all the way from my legs, going through my body, to my fingers.

I made it three fourths of the way, confident I would make it with no issue. I still ached but I hadn't slipped yet. I made it to the threshold of the climb before anything went wrong. My legs pushed forward and my hand made it's next move to grab. I tested the new opening before I did anything. I was sure it was safe, although when I tried to pull myself up, I had failed to put any weight on the opening my foot would go in. I felt the rock crumble under me. The whole lower left side of my body went limp as gravity dragged it down.

I moved to recover, an easy fix with my other leg still supported, when my right leg gave in to gravity too. I cursed under my breath. I could see the top of the ledge, it wasn't more than a foot away. I was too close to ask for help now, not that I would ask for help from the two.

I did my best to find another set of openings but none came. I felt my sweaty hands give away slowly, my arms screaming more now than ever. The dead weight pulled at my shoulders. They begged me to give up along with the rest of me. I couldn't though. I knew if I fell from here, I would no doubt be harmed.

_ 'A fall off a bed may not have had an effect on me, but if I fell the same way-'_ I stopped myself from thinking the worst and desperately tried to find a placement for my feet. I felt my hand slip more.

Rocks fell to the ground as a result of my kicking. My feet just couldn't find a spot and my arms started to give way. I was down to three fingers on each of my hands, the others fell without any room left. I kicked more desperately when one more set of fingers fell. My breathing hitched; I knew I was going to fall any second. I still wasn't prepared when it happened.

I felt the rocks that held me up give way. I said another silent curse through my teeth, as if it would help. I would have screamed if I had the ability to, my throat just wouldn't make any sounds. I closed my eyes in attempt to forget where I was or rather what was happening. To forget that the reason for my death was a stupid rock wall and an effort to avoid a prank. And just as I had told myself that this was it, I felt a solid hand wrap around my ankle.

"Dude! that was a close one!" I heard the gray haired man say, just as carefree as always, "Good thing, Demyx came to check on you or you would have been one hell of a humpty dumpty!"

I heard his loud laugh and opened my eyes, hesitantly.

Just as Xigbar said, I could see Demyx's arm straining to hold me up. The other went to support himself, just beside his own body that lay on the ground. I could make out a small grin coming from the figure. I couldn't see the rest of his face but imagined it gave off the same smile.

"Whoa, man, you really need to tan or something!" I heard Xigbar's laugh yet again.

I was confused about his statement at first, but when I looked further towards my own figure, I saw my torso was exposed. My shirt and coat bundled at an odd angle at the top of my chest but the rest was completely out in the open. My skin almost glowed in contrast to the darkness of the uniform. The sunlight only made it look paler. A little line of blue stood out on my navel, giving the area of white color.

"Number Nine, pull me up now!" I yelled the best I could with the heat returning to my face, "Or, so help me Kingdom Hearts, when I get up there, I will kill you!"

I saw the smile yanked from the man's face and fear put in its place. He quickly made a point to drag me up onto the ledge, my back being scraped in the effort. I clenched my teeth when I got up, feeling the sting of the cuts.

Xigbar continued to laugh saying something to the extent of, 'Now we know the curtains match the drapes.' Whatever that meant. Demyx seemed to laugh at it a little though.

I set my shirt back in place when the cuts settled. Xigbar finally got over his own joke and asked if I was ok.

I told him, "Yes, of course," getting up as I did, "This area had better be worth the effort."

My arms crossed. I looked at the two, a frown apparent. Xigbar's face read, 'should've used a portal.'

Demyx's, on the other hand looked guilty. I didn't want to think on why and left, not really knowing where I was going. Little did I know, I turned to face the exact area the had mentioned.

Just below lay a beach its white sand complemented its clear, blue water. A large waterfall fell to the far right. What looked to be a foam like substance sprouted from the spillway. Palm trees lined the whole scene, which was odd with the rest of the world being mainly bamboo, at least from what I had seen. It didn't stop the others from rushing down to the water though, the white sand being kicked up as they ran.

Demyx chose to stuff the bottom of his coat in his pants. He took to just roll the rest of his garments up in a messy fashion. He mainly stayed in the shallow water, looking for shells. He found quite a few, not so much that he wouldn't be able to take all of them home, but still quite a few. He even used his ability for the first time, making bubbles of water that floated above the rest of the liquid. They would only last for a minute or two, but they still made him smile more than I had seen him do so in the past few days. At one point, the man brought me a small bubble filled with fish. As much as I hated to admit it, it really impressed me the way he could do that. The fish didn't seem to mind either, staying in the confined space.

Xigbar was the one that prevented me from enjoying the scenic beach. He kept insisting I take a swim as well or at least tan like he suggested. He messed up my reading by yelling too loudly. He disgusted me by swimming in his undergarments and when I asked him to put on clothes, he threw them at me, then running off into the water before I could attack him, not that it wasn't a good thing that he ran away from me. Most importantly, he disregarded my wishes to stop bothering me. I hated to say it, but I was really starting to like Demyx more than most of my other co-workers and I had only known him for a total of three days. At least he didn't bother me when he had something else to do.

We explored the rest of the area afterwards. I noticed on the way that a lot of the native plant life had an either disgusting or a rather pleasant scent. Ironically, though, it was the less vibrant ones that smelled the best. The noticeable bright ones were just the opposite. For example, one of the flowers we came across, a neon blue one that was similar to a tulip, smelled of rotten eggs mixed with feet. Even Demyx and Xigbar could pick up the scent without me having to explain, but one that blended with the normal plant life smelled of fruit. It reminded me of a citrus one; an orange seemed most fitting.

Demyx managed to get himself caught up in some baboon's affairs along the way as well. From what I understood, the man was trying to pet the animal. A baby animal, to be exact, with it's mother not two feet away. I almost didn't want to help him for his stupidity, but all Xigbar was doing was laughing at Demyx while he ran as fast as he could, tripping over vines every other step, and the last thing I needed was a lecture from Xemnas, so I did. One good swing of my Lexicon and the mother ran off. The baby hissed at us before running after her. Demyx breathed heavily as I walked past him. I couldn't stop myself from saying, 'imbecile' through my teeth. Xigbar rolled around on his back, still laughing.

Demyx stayed close by after that. A bit too close for my comfort. He hung to my side like a scared child, which felt more than a little off. He had to be half a foot taller than me; if anything, it should have been the other way around, seeing as how I'm shorter. Not to mention Xigbar giggling in the background. I couldn't understand what was damned funny. I was sure, like I said, the sight was out of place, but it couldn't have been that comical.

I finally got tired of his laughing and took to ignoring his presence entirely, pressing on in hopes of going back to the castle soon. The heat was overbearing, and I had reached my Nobody contact limit for the day. My whole body stung from, what I assumed, cuts on my skin. Which if it was true, I didn't need to be in the jungle in the first place. Blood would attract predators, like the leopard, or the cuts could get infected. I could catch something from parasites on the plant life. There were countless reasons.

I could tell the other two were growing restless too. Their walking was slowing, their shoulders slouched. They didn't have the same drive to explore like they did in the start. Xigbar and Demyx had trouble keeping up with my pace, falling a good three feet behind.

To make a long story short, we chose to return to the castle.

.

The day ended with us returning to the castle with nothing else worth noting on the new world just yet. We would come back if there were any changes, but for now that was all we could find with any significance. I would have to remember to mention the beach in my report too. Maybe say it is a nice place to visit if the Organization ever has a vacation. I doubted it would happen. but it was worth a try.

The smell of darkness stained my coat as we went through yet another portal. I remembered to eat before I left for my room this time, not wanting a repeat of the night before. Demyx ate something Vexen cooked. The two of us had different tastes so I just had some of my own leftover cooking. Vexen talked to Demyx a small amount. Most of the things he said had to do with science and Heartless, none of which Demyx understood. I could see it in his face. I did not save him, though. It gave me a chance to avoid the scientist. We were friends a long time ago but we drifted apart the more Vexen got wrapped up in his experiments. Now I'm not sure he's even the same person.

The two stayed and continued the one sided conversation when I left for my room. When I got to my room, the first thing I did was turn on the light and force my coat off. My sore body screamed at me again. It wanted to quit. To lay in bed and stay there for the rest of its days, but I wanted to know just how beat I had gotten. I got the coat off and I could already see cuts on my hands, with deep gashes lying in the center. The short sleeved dark gray shirt I was wearing had several dirt spots. Small scrapes reddened on my inner forearm. The same went for the rest of the way up until it hit my sleeves.

I lifted up the rest of my under garments. Cuts lined my back. A few went deep, like on my hands, but the rest would heal in a matter of days. My chest had two purple bruises in the shape of paw prints. Small dot like scrapes marked where the cat's claws had made contact. I was surprised to find no holes in my coat or shirt; the cuts surely would have torn my uniform before skin. If I wasn't concerned with my health, I would have questioned the material.

I found scrapes going up my legs as I changed to finish the look off. From where they laid, I figured they had been from me climbing. I knew the ones on my arms were from the rock wall and the cuts on my legs matched them. The rocks had been jagged. I still did not expect them to do what they had. I would have to think twice next time I climbed a wall of rocks. Anywhere to be exact. I would certainly test the strength of whatever I was climbing next time, too.

I plopped on my measly made bed. I wondered what would have happened if Demyx hadn't been there. I had gotten scratched up, but to think it could have ended so differently. So much so that I could've died. The thought ran through my head again, like an echo.

_'I could have died. I could have died. I could have died.'_

I quickly jumped up from my bed the best I could with my sore body. I put on the rest of my night clothes and walked out my door.

I walked as fast as my legs would allow me to a room labeled '9'. I raised my hand to knock, but it stopped before it made contact. I heard shuffling so I knew he was in there. I just couldn't make myself knock. I just stood there with my arm up, my head lowered. I wanted to say thank you, yet I just couldn't.

_'How do you say 'thank you' to... to something like that?' _ I turned and walked back to my room without knocking.

AN: and there is chapter three! :D you know I'm about to say review so you can skip this part. =.= unless you haven't been reading this... shame on you!


End file.
